


The Queen's Guardian

by Alirose_21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alirose_21/pseuds/Alirose_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Emma and when Regina's life and happiness is in danger a stranger comes to the rescue. They have a strong determination to do what ever is necessary to make their Queen happy. I own nothing except my one original character, otherwise I am just having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Memories

The wind was blowing softly through the knee high golden grass. The sound was soft and the birds were creating an ambient noise to the sun beating down on and trees and soft ground. The peaceful tone erupted when a loud peal of laughter tore through the meadow. A dark haired girl with olive toned skin sprinted from the tree line at the south of the clearing. Her bright blue dress blowing behind her. Her soft brown eyes continued to glance over her shoulder and began to move faster when another girl can chasing after her. Her hair wasn’t as dark, and her skin tan but not overly so. Her piercing blue eyes were lit up with her laughter. As she reached her friend she pulled her down onto the soft grass. Both laying unmoving save for their heaving chests and the giggles that continued to escape their throats.  
“I am surprised you were able to run so fast in that dress Poppy.” The blue eyed girl forced her head sideways in order to glance at her companion. “That dress your mother has you in must weigh a lot.”  
“Mother just wants me to dress like the queen I will be one day Luna, you know that.” She fiddles with the heavy material that is spread out underneath her.  
“I know it is what your mother wants, but I also know this is not what you want Poppy. When are you going to stand up for yourself? You need to tell her that it is your life to live not hers to play with as though she is one of the Gods.” Her eyes roll to the sky as her voice becomes harder.  
“I am scared Luna, you know mother, you know what she is like. My life is not mine to make it is hers. That is what she says.”  
“What about the boy, the stable hand? What of your feelings for him Poppy, you believe it to be True Love. You cannot let that fall from your grasp.” Luna turned onto her side in order to stare into her friend’s eyes.  
“Soon Luna, I promise. I truly do love him.” She looks into the blue eyes that have always looked out for her.  
“Until then I will be her to protect you, and when I am away you may have this.” She sits up and reaches under her light brown locks and around to the back of her neck. Where her hands move towards the other girl they hold a thin gold chain with a small golden tree hanging from the center.  
Her hands gently reach around her friend’s neck as she locks the clasp into place. Shimmering brown eyes meet blue as the two girl drag each other into a suffocating hug.  
After many long moments the two move to stand, they begin to walk towards the tree line. “I won’t be gone long Poppy I promise. A fortnight or a moon at most. Then I will be back I swear.” They made it back to the large property and separated as Luna climbed into the back of a covered carriage. Waving to each other until they could no longer see one another.  
Little did they know that by their next meeting both of their lives would be forever changed.  
\----------------------------------------  
The knight strode forward through the mud and blood. Casually stepping over bodies and limbs. Whether the fallen belonged to the dark army or that of the insipid Snow White and her Shepherd Prince mattered not. The knight’s focus was solely placed on the blonde man who was cutting down the Queen’s men one by one.  
“So she sent her lap dog to try to kill me? Snow was right, you may be a good knight, and she may be truly evil, but I am not afraid of you.” His ego was accompanied by a smirk as his sword was gripped loosely in his palm.  
The only response he received from the Dark Knight was a deep chuckle and a tighter grip on their solid black sword. The handle was inlaid with gold lining and the blade looked as though it was the deepest black, but upon closer inspection one might say the blade looks as though it holds the universe within it.  
As the battle raged around the two fighters soldiers from both sides were in awe of the grace and power of both of the swordsmen. A stray soldier from the blonde’s army moved from the Knight’s rear but was met with a wall of flames.  
“Magic? You have magic?” The blond paused in his rapid attacks to stare at the flames that had engulfed one of his men. The Knight began to move forward, taking up an offensive position. Moving their blade with both speed and strength.  
Soon the blonde prince was devoid of his weapon and on his back in the mud. The Knight had their blade to his throat. His blue eyes were wide with fear, and then they were forced shut by a bright light. When his eyes reopened the Knight was gone and the only thing remaining was the black blade that had nearly taken his life.  
Before he could reach the blade to take as a trophy a group of the Queen’s soldiers ran towards him. One of his men grabbed him from the ground and dragged him into the tree line and to safety.  
\----------------------------------------  
The Queen could feel that something was wrong. There was something missing, something that made her feel wrong. She had heard of her soldiers’ victory on the battlefield against Charming and his incompetent band of idiots. She sat on her throne awaiting the official news of the battle.  
She looked up when she herd the doors swing open in a wide arc, but was perplexed when instead of the obsidian black armor of her champion she was met with a small group of foot soldiers.  
“Where is my champion?” Her voice was hard, forcing the men to drop to their knees in front of her. She noticed their blood stained armor was caked with mud as well. The men has seen better days.  
The man that had led them in then looked to her and his expression was broken. However he was also frightened and confused.  
“During the battle your Majesty the champion had the false prince on the ground. Before they were able to deliver his death a woman appeared in a thick cloud of deep purple mist. She plunged a dagger into the Knight’s chest. There was a bright light and then they were both gone, your Majesty.” His eyes never once met hers as he spoke of what had occurred on the battle field. “The only thing we found was the Knight’s blade your majesty, we saved it before the Price could take it.” He lifted the blade with both hands and held it out for his Queen to take.  
She sat shocked at his words, knowing that they were true. She could feel it in her soul that her champion was gone. She leaned forward and grabbed the beautifully crafted weapon and placed it across her lap. Her finger brushed over the cold steel in reverence, in memory of the one who had carried it with grace and honor.  
“Thank you for retrieving the blade. Please see yourselves out and back to the barracks, there is still much to do.” She waved her hand and dismissed the men. They stood and bowed once more before hurrying from the throne room. The Queen waved her left hand in and arc and found herself within her personal chambers.  
She sat at the edge of her bed and looked at the blade that still rested upon her lap. The tears that fell were for her champion and for the guardian that had stayed with her in life. Though her subjects and soldiers never saw the grief, they knew that the death of the Dark Knight was a devastation to all.


	2. Granny's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation between the Charming's and their pirate mascot and The Mills family.

Henry knew something was wrong. His mothers had gotten closer over the last few weeks, after Robin Hood left with Marian his mom was different. Not in a bad way. She had opened up more to not only himself but to Emma as well. But now, now something was really wrong.  
  
It started off slowly, his moms would have dinner or lunch together a few times a week and Emma was over at the mansion on Mifflin more often than not now. She liked to say it was because she couldn’t handle baby Neal keeping her up all night. He knew better though, his ma just enjoyed spending time with his mom, they would sit next to one another on the couch when there was space elsewhere and they would laugh and smile.  
  
Then everything went to hell. It was slow at first, Emma stopped sitting next to his mom, and she stopped laughing and trying to make his mom laugh. Then she started to spend less and less time at the mansion and more and more time on the Jolly Rodger with Hook. Hook had been around but Emma had focused on spending time with him and with his mom. Now she couldn’t be bothered to be in the same room with his mom. When they were in the same room Emma would either ignore his mom or she would say awful things that made his mom’s eyes turn dull and make her wrap her arms around herself.  
  
But the final straw happened last night when Emma and Hook showed up late to the Mansion and all but demanded Henry leave with them. That the refused to let an “evil bitch” watch over him. His mom looked sad and scared. She stood in front of him and refused to move, even though she was scared she was angry too, he could tell by the way she clenched her fists over and over again. He refused to leave the house with them, he didn’t understand what was going on but he wasn’t about to leave his mom again, he knows who she is and he loves her no matter what. He isn’t going to make the same mistake he made when he ran away and forced her out of his life.  
  
He had agreed to meet with Emma at Granny’s, his mom is with him too. He wants to know what happened, what went wrong. He saw Emma walk through the door followed by Hook and his grandparents. He didn’t want Hook to come but Emma must have invited him.  
  
“Hey Ma how are you?” He looked up from where his eyes had landed on the table to see Emma staring at his mom with a cold stare. His mom was looking at her menu, refusing to look towards the blonde that was looming over the table.  
  
When Emma finally spoke it wasn’t directed at Henry, but at his quiet mom sitting across from him. “I am taking my son Regina, you won’t go anywhere near him. He is coming to stay with me and Hook and be away from you, at least I know you won’t hurt him that way. You are an unfit mother and you are evil. I know who you really are.” The diner was silent as all of the other towns people stared mostly in shock.  
“He isn’t just your son Emma, he is my son too. A son that I raised for almost his entire life, a son that I love and would never hurt. You know that, where is this coming from?” Regina had moved from the booth to stand in between Emma and Henry. Her body was stiff but her face was sad.  
  
“He isn’t really your son your majesty no matter how hard you believe it, we all know you are nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a mother. The lad is coming with us, we are his family you are nothing but a sad, lonely woman who has no heart.” Hook had moved forward and had stopped directly in front of Regina, leaning into her personal space.  
  
“NO! I am not going anywhere with you. God you are not my dad! I had a dad and he died, you are not him. And don’t talk to my mom like that!” Henry had stood and grabbed Regina’s arm, pulling her towards the door of the diner swiftly.  
  
He had swung the door open and had just taken a step outside when his mom’s arm was ripped from his grasp. He stopped and turned quick enough to see Hook slam his mom against the wall next to the door. He had his hook over her heart and a dagger at her throat.  
  
Henry stepped forward in anger, but strong arm around his waist stopped him from reaching his mom and the filthy pirate. He struggled in the arms and when he glanced back noticed that his grandfather was the one who grabbed him.  
  
“Let me go! This isn’t right she is my mom and he is going to kill her!” He continued to struggle but the thick arms around his waist only tightened. He could only watch in horror as Hook slowly dragged the knife back and forth across his mom’s neck.  
  
“I hope you know that I will take great pleasure from this your majesty. I hope you also know that Henry will forget all about you and that we will be a happy little family once you are out of the way.” His hook dug further into her chest over her heart causing her to whimper in pain.  
  
Regina tried to focus on her magic, on getting herself and Henry away from here, away from these people. She could still feel her magic humming under her skin and rushing through her veins, but she couldn’t access it. Something was keeping it chained within her. She looked down at the hook against her chest and noticed a thin layer of gold, almost like a light mist that surrounded the steel. That was what was holding her back.  
  
She knew there was little chance of escape, the dagger was pushing harder against her throat, creating a thin red line that slowly started to well up with blood. Her pained hiss was ignored, causing her to turn her eyes towards the one person she thought of as a friend.  
  
“Don’t make him watch, please Emma.” Her voice broke as she stared into hard blue-green eyes. She turned her head towards Henry and with wet eyes mouthed ‘I love you’. Know what was to become of her. She closed her eyes and listened as the blonde moved towards their son, causing even more struggling from the boy.  
  
“Stop! Please don’t! Mom, mom use your magic! Stop them, don’t let them do this!” His eyes were wide as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. His struggling returned tenfold once Emma stepped into his line of sight. “Emma please stop this, she’s my mom. Please.” His voice was a strained whisper, but he could only stare in shock when she shook her head.  
  
“It’s what is best for you kid. She’s evil, she needs to be gone, and then we can be a family. You, me, Hook and everyone else.” She looked over her shoulder and nodded.  
  
Before Hook was able to make a move the door to the diner was thrown open with such force that the top hinge snapped, leaving it tilted at an odd angle. The other patrons were frozen in fear, however they collectively gasped when the wood splinters settled to the floor.  
  
His eyes met steel blue ones and before he was able to form a thought the dagger was removed from his hand and his body was being thrown through the air. His body collided with the opposite wall with a hallow thud. His body slid towards the ground and remained motionless save for his periodically expanding chest.  
  
All eyes turned to the force of nature that had stormed into the fight and had commanded control. The stranger stood wearing dark jeans and a light grey tank top. Her rigid stance was soft compared to the steel hatred that burned within her blue eyes. Her hair was brown and fell in soft waves down her shoulders.  
  
Before any of the others diners had realized that the stranger was new to town, the heard a soft gasp from the brown eyed woman who had been frozen in the same spot since she was pinned to the wall be the greasy pirate. Accompanied soon after by the loud sounds of plates falling from hands onto the linoleum floor.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
FIVE MINUTES EARLIER (Storybrooke Park)  
The small children that had been playing on the shiny green steel jungle gym froze when they heard the noise. It began softly, just as though the breeze was slightly stronger. Until they heard a loud crack of thunder and the sky had turned dark and violent. Over the edge of the large grass are of the park only about fifty feet away they watched as the dark cloud began to spark. Gold flashes, almost like lightening flitted through the darkness. After about thirty seconds a funnel opened up in the center of the darkness.  
  
They watched in fascination and awe as a body fell from the cloud and landed with a soft thud in the light green grass. They watched as the cloud began to disperse and the figure began to stir. The woman who had fallen from the sky slowly rose to her feet. Patting her legs, arms and then finally her stomach and chest as if looking for injury. They could hear a mumbled whisper before her hand flew to her chest and she disappeared in a cloud of thick gold smoke.


	3. Granny's Busted Door

She could feel the pull, she could feel it yanking her from her seat on her couch. Decades. It had been decades since the last time she had felt the pull, had felt herself being forcibly removed from where she had stood. She didn’t have time to question it, before she was tumbling through the dark only to watch in rapt fascination as darkness turned to light, and then the light turned into healthy green grass.  
  
It took her about half a minute to begin to move, the portal above her had closed and was evaporating into nothingness by the time she was stood on her own two feet again. She began by patting at her body searching for any injuries due to the wild ride and less than graceful landing. Once she was satisfied with her self-evaluation she looked down her body.  
  
“Well at least this time I was allowed to keep my clothing.” She mumbled and shifted. Before she could move she felt a tugging in her chest that she hadn’t felt in decades, a tugging that not only made her heart race but caused her blood to run cold. Before she could think she had disappeared into a cloud of her own making.  
  
Her body reappeared outside of what looked like a diner, she could see through the window and was curious when she saw all of the shocked faces fixated towards the door. Not as shocked as when she heard yelling coming from a struggling boy in the arms of a blonde man. His words shocked her as they spilled from his mouth  
  
“Stop! Please don’t! Mom, mom use your magic! Stop them, don’t let them do this!” She watched as he struggled more and then turned his eyes at the woman in front of him, her heart pounding in her chest. She could see his lips moving but even her enhanced senses couldn't hear the soft words through the door. However she could hear the blonde woman’s words, and those made her body tense.  
  
“It’s what is best for you kid. She’s evil, she needs to be gone, and then we can be a family. You, me, Hook and everyone else.” She watched as the blonde looked over her shoulder and nodded. Her heart was tugged yet again and that is when she began to move.  
  
Her magic released itself as she flung the door open, making it swing wide, coming free from a hinge showering the surrounding area with wood chips. She turned to her right and her eyes hardened at the scene playing out in front of her. A greasy one handed man had a dagger to the neck of the brown eyed woman. A woman she would recognize in any life and after any amount of passed time.  
  
She again allowed for her magic to lash out, sending the dagger from the man’s hand and his body sailing across the room. His body barreled into the opposite wall and then landed with a thud on the floor.   
Her feet moved her in front of the woman and her stance remained ridged. Her eyes refused to leave the body of the fallen man awaiting him to stagger back to his feet.  
  
Her attention was diverted when she heard a soft gasp from behind her and the loud clatter of plates being dropped to the floor.  
  
Before she could focus on either of the shocked people she heard their soft whispers:  
  
“Cassie?” the tall brunette that had dropped the plates stared with her mouth open, her body stiff and frozen.  
  
”Luna?” the whisper came from behind her, causing her shoulders to relax and her fists to unclench.  
  
Both names she hadn’t heard in decades, names that she had tried to forget in order to forget the pain that followed.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the silence was broken by shouting and movement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruby had been frozen in place, she honestly couldn’t believe what was happening. She watched as Hook pinned Regina to the wall, teasing her by dragging the dagger back and forth across her neck. What surprised her even more was the fact that Emma was not only allowing this to happen but was a part of it.  
  
Everyone knew Regina was changing, that she wasn’t evil anymore. Sure she had attitude but she wasn’t going around killing puppies. In all honesty the whole curse wasn’t such a bad thing either. It was only a matter of time before she had been hunted and killed for being a wolf, for being who she was. Regina took her and Granny away from that and allowed them to stay together. That wasn’t so evil really.  
  
The young wolf watched as the pinned brunette resigned herself to her fate, mouthing a final I love you to her son and turning to look into the pirate’s eyes. Why didn’t she just use her magic, it’s a mystery but for her to not defend herself means something is wrong. Never one to back down, she continued to stare into his eyes as the dagger slowly started to draw blood. Only scrunching up her nose in discomfort.  
  
Before the dagger has time to cause irreparable damage the dinner door is torn from the wall and Hook’s body flies past her and creates a sickening thud with the impact it makes with the wall.  
  
As she turns to see who stopped the possible murder she inhales quickly. A face that has forever been ingrained into the back of her mind is there, after decades she is standing right there.  
  
“Cassie?” She can’t help the soft whisper that falls from her mouth and she sees the cold blue eyes whip towards hers. She sees them melt and become the warm pools that she remembers.  
  
The ghost from her past then tenses fractionally only to relax as she slowly turns towards the woman she had just saved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Henry, she didn’t want him to see what was about to happen. She had resigned herself to the knowledge that this would be her end. Her magic wasn’t available, and nobody wanted to come to her rescue, even if she hasn’t done anything evil in months. She had turned from Hook’s cold eyes to watch as Emma moved towards Henry. She watched as Henry pleaded and struggled against Charming, and as his whispered words had no effect on his blonde mother.  
  
“It’s what is best for you kid. She’s evil, she needs to be gone, and then we can be a family. You, me, Hook and everyone else.” Hearing Emma’s words and watching as she nods to the filthy man holding her to the wall, she knows it’s over.  
  
All of her life all she wanted was love, happiness, freedom. All her life it has been ripped from her grasp, torn from her life in the most horrific of ways. True she became a monster, but she wasn’t born one. She was created, shaped and molded by others like her mother and the imp. The only people that cared for her were taken from her the only people that showed her love and kept her from completely turning dark were ripped away.  
  
She turned away from Emma’s back to stare deeply into the eyes in front of her, though she was defenseless she would not back down. She may not have magic but she was still strong, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak, of seeing her tremble in fear of what would become of herself, what would become of Henry.  
  
Hook’s eyes showed no hesitation, they were filled with excitement and anger. She continued to stare as she felt the sharp sting of the blade against her skin. She refused to flinch when she began to feel the warm liquid build up around the wound. She didn’t jump in fear when the door was blown open, and she stayed rooted in place even after the man had been disarmed and hurdled across the diner.  
  
Her mind finally caught up with the scene around her when she noticed the woman standing in front of her, in the pirate’s place. The rigid stance and the clenched fists, she expected them to turn on her as well until she recognized the tattoo on the right shoulder. A solid black wolf with yellow eyes bathed in the glow of the full moon. A tattoo she had seen long ago and had never expected to see again.  
  
She didn’t register that clattering of fallen dishes or the other frantically whispered name. A surprised gasp force itself from her throat and she couldn’t stop the tumbled whisper that fell from her lips.  
  
“Luna?” She watched as the body tensed only to relax immediately after, as the fists uncurled and the shoulder dropped. The woman turned around and the liquid blue eyes met that of warm brown. The small smile that graced her face only made her eyes warmer, recognition, that is what was there. A moment when you had hoped it to be true and when it was you are relieved. Regina felt relieved, she felt her heart warm.  
  
The moment was hastily cut off when a loud groan ripped from Charming’s chest and Henry mad a dash towards Regina. Wrapped firmly in his mother’s arms he let his eyes slide over to the other woman, she was locked in silent conversation with his mother. She nodded swiftly and then turned her head towards Ruby to do the same, though her face pleaded for understanding and then relaxed when she received a nod from the waitress.  
  
Turning back towards the tightly bundled pair she reached forward and laid a hand on Regina’s shoulder and Henry’s back. The thick warm smelling smoke surrounded them and then they were gone. Leaving behind: an unconscious pirate, an ecstatic wolf, a group of angry idiots, and one pissed off Granny who was shifting her eyes between her disfigured door and her abused wall.


	4. Return of the Black Knight

Once the smoke cleared Henry felt the warm hand leave his back but his mom made up for it by tightening her arms around him. He could only see out of the corner of his left eye but he could see the woman who rescued his mom standing there unmoving. He turned his head to look up at his mother when his ears finally registered her rapid heart rate. “Mom, you’re bleeding. Let me go get something.” He tried to untangle himself from the embrace, only to be crushed back against his mother’s chest.  
  
“It’s alright little one I can fix it. If she would let me, that is.” The woman’s voice was smooth and flowed easily. It relaxed Henry and he turned to his mother with expectant eyes.   
  
“H-how are you alive? Are y-you real?” His mother’s eyes searched her face for something.   
  
“That Poppy is a story for a time when you are not bleeding, or suffocating your son.” She said with a smile as she moved forward. Henry watched as a hand was lifted towards his mother’s throat and hovered just above the wound. There was a soft golden glow and he watched in awe as the blood stopped flowing and the wound became nothing. He then watched as the woman produced a cloth in a puff of golden smoke and began to gently clean his mother’s neck and top of her chest. “You know it has been a long while since I have had to clean blood off of you. Last time it was that peasant that decided that the decision you made regarding his little land dispute wasn’t enough and he came at you with a measly little dagger. That was a fun day.” She said with a spark in her eyes and a grin on her face.   
  
“He hated the fact that I didn’t give him his neighbor’s land. I don’t know why he thought I would. I may have been harsh but I was always fair to my subjects.” His mother furrowed her brow in thought. “Really it all started after a misunderstanding and he demanded more than half of that poor man’s land as payment. Payment for his troubles. HA! Sure.” A soft chuckle puled Henry’s attention back to the woman who had stepped back and made the bloodied cloth disappear.  
  
He shifted his weight back farther to inspect his mother again and make sure all wounds were closed. “Are you alright now mom? Did Hook hurt you anywhere else?” His voice was soft but the worry was clear.  
  
“No, my little prince, he didn’t hurt me anywhere else. Luna healed the only injury I promise.” His mother kissed his forehead and then allowed him to leave the tight embrace. She then returned her attention to Luna. “I believe it is time for a story yes. I want to know how you are alive.” He watched as his mother tuned and gracefully walked towards the study. He watched as the woman slightly bowed her head and smiled.  
  
As she made to take a step she stopped and turned to Henry. “May I accompany you to your mother young prince?” She held out her arm. Henry smiled and stepped forward to wrap his arm around hers. Her skin was warm and soft. They walked together in silence to the study where his mother waited behind her desk. She had something in her hand but Henry couldn’t tell what it was.   
  
When Regina looked up at the pair she smiled and then took a step around her desk. Lifting her hand and holding out a beautiful and sharp looking black blade. “I believe this is yours my dear knight.” Henry watched in awe as Luna took the sword and bowed in front of his mother. He remembers the sword from his story book. It was forged by his mother for her champion, for her dark knight. “Do not bow to me Luna you are more than just a soldier, you are my friend, you are family.” His mother moved to lift the woman off the floor.  
  
“Wait!” Both women turned their heads towards Henry. “You’re the Black Knight? That is so awesome! The book says you were the best fighter in all the realms. Well except for my grandpa because he beat yo-“ he was cut off with a loud scoff and a low growl.   
  
“That false prince couldn’t beat me if I had my hands tied behind my back. I beat the poor fool, had him on his back begging for mercy. Until Lady Cora showed up and shoved a dagger into my chest!” Her eyes turned dark at the mention of the two people she hated the most. A gasp was what broke her trance and she turned to Regina.   
  
The shock was clear on her face, her eyes were glassy almost if hiding tears. “Mother did this to you? She took you from me? My only friend, how could she?! She was supposed to be trapped in Wonderland!” She threw her hands up and started pacing.  
  
“Yes and if I meet your mother she won’t survive to the next day. That woman not only daggered me but sent me to this realm. I woke up in the middle of Central Park naked with a dagger sticking out of my chest. The only reason I am alive is because of my magic.” She huffed and looked down at her chest.  
  
Henry stood in shock, the story book was wrong. If he was to believe the woman in front of him. His grandfather had boasted of killing the fabled Black Knight. Yet here she is, alive and well saying he didn’t even stand a chance. Henry looked at her and his mother and could see not only familiarity but a closeness he had never seen his mother have with anybody but him, and Emma before she went crazy for the stupid pirate. “Did you guys used to date or something? Because you guys seem really close.” Henry couldn’t stop the words from flowing from his mouth but it did put an end to dark thoughts coursing through the two women’s minds.  
  
He watched as his mother froze and her eyes widened and as the knight turned to him slowly. “No, Henry we were never together. Luna is li-“ His mother was cut off by a frantic and loud laugh. They both turned to stare as Luna bent at the waist and continued to laugh. Sucking in deep breaths in order to continue. “Cassandra Emelia, stop that at once! It isn’t that funny!” His mother yelled and swatted at her arm, with a smile on her face. Once finished she stood up and swiped at her eyes.  
  
“Your mother is like my sister. I will protect her with my life and would do anything to make sure she smiled. But like I said, Poppy is the closest thing I have had to family in my life. She is my family.” She stood straighter and wiped at her face one last time.  
  
“Cool I always wanted an aunt. You know a fun one that could take me to do all the stuff my mom’s won’t let me do.” Henry smiled and pumped his fist into the air.  
  
Before Regina had the chance to warn Luna against breaking her carefully set rules a scream pierced the soft feel of the room. She jumped and turned in time to see Luna fall to her knees with her hands pushed forcibly into her stomach. She took a step forward only to jump when another wail was forced from her friend’s lungs.


	5. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. I needed help with the fight scenes so.... Blame me if it sucks  
> No just kidding blame my friend he helped. But yea fight scenes are not really my thing. 
> 
> ALSO WARNING THERE IS DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! ....just saying

The pain was like being ripped apart from the inside out. It felt like being stabbed over and over again, but there was no enemy, no blood, no wound only pain. Luna could feel as if a blade was being slowly dragged across her abdomen in a torturous way. It burned, but in an instant she knew where the pain was coming from.  
  
Regina watched as her son’s gleeful expression turned to one of horror as the screams escaped Luna’s lips. She moved to her friend’s side and grabbed her shoulders. She watched as her friend’s hands continued to apply pressure to an invisible wound. Regina was about to shake the shoulders she was gripping when Luna tensed under her hold and her head shot up. Her blue eyes connected with worried brown.  
  
“Red.” The soft whisper made way for hardened features and a deadly glare. Luna quickly got to her feet and pulled Regina up as well. “We need to go Red is in danger.” As she finished her sentence her grip tightened and her face paled further.  
  
“Wait what is happening?” Regina knew of her friend’s love for the wolf. She knew Snow had no idea that her most trusted friend was in love with the Evil Queen’s champion, but Luna never withheld anything from Regina and in turn the Queen did not try to abuse or use the love the two women shared. She was happy her friend had love.  
  
“AH! The pain is not my own Poppy. I feel what she feels, she is scared and in pain. Please I will need your help to heal her. To keep her safe.” Her eyes softened and he voice dropped to a low whisper.  
  
“Keep away from the pirate’s hook. It is enchanted, it blocked my magic, it may be able to block yours as well. Take care of them and I promise to take care of your love.” Regina gripped her friends arm and nodded her head. They were about to disappear in a cloud of smoke when Henry called out to them.  
  
“Wait what about me?!” He waved his hands and took a step towards them.  
  
“My little prince it is too dangerous for you to be there. We will be back soon. Stay inside and do not answer the door. I will protect Luna just as she protects me.” She smiled and slid her hand down his cheek and under his chin. She lifted his face in order to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
  
“I promise my prince I will protect your mother with my life. But we must go.” She waited for Henry to nod his head before wrapping her hand around his mother’s arm and disappearing in a thick sweet smelling cloud of smoke.  
  
The scene that came into focus once the cloud began to dissipate put Regina’s heart in her throat. Granny was behind the bar being held against the wall by some of the dwarves, but what caused her heart to then leave her throat and sink deep into her stomach was the sight of Red. Thrown down on top of the bar with dwarves holding her feet and arms she laid there unmoving as Hook pulled a dagger across her already mutilated torso.  
  
Before Regina could even blink Hook was sent flying away from Red’s still body as were the dwarves that were holding her down. She watched as Luna stalked towards the crowd huddled near the bar, when she looked towards a still struggling Granny she waved her hand and watched as the dwarves were thrown through the large window at the front of the diner.  
  
Regina rushed towards Red now that the area had been cleared of people, but upon reaching her she noticed the wounds were far worse than she had assumed. She reached her hands out towards Red’s face, when her eyes forced themselves open. “Hey little wolf, I’m going to try to help you is that alright?” Before Red could answer Granny grabbed Regina’s arm.  
  
“Do what you need to do to save her, please.” Her usually stony face was filled with pain and fear. Regina nodded and lowered her hands towards Red’s now dark red shirt. Closing herself off from the commotion behind her.  
  
Upon appearing in the diner Luna’s heart simultaneously broke, sank and did summersaults, her breath was forced from her lungs in one heave. Kicking her body into the motion she needed to free her love, she watched as the filthy dwarves flew across the room, though she made sure the damned pirate was sent in the opposite direction and that he was nowhere near her when she approached the prone form.  
  
Seeing movement from the corner of her eye Luna turned her face and locked eyes with a still struggling Granny, waving her hand she sent the tiny men through the large window, watching with satisfaction as they made contact with the pavement.  
  
Hearing the sound of metal scraping the floor she turned to watch the pirate drag his pathetic body into a standing position. She could see Regina moving towards Red now that the area was clear. He focus now was on the pirate, and her mind, body and soul were screaming for blood.  
  
“Really love, using magic instead of steel, how very low of you.” Hook tried to antagonize her, and unfortunately for him it worked.  
  
“If you wish to fight me when I have steel in my hands boy, you are asking for death.” Luna could sense Regina’s magic and knew that though she had it in full strength that Regina was defenseless. Focusing all of her power on healing Red. Luna locked eyes with Hook and as she placed a protective barrier around Regina, Red, and Granny allowed her hand to be filled with the familiar weight of her sword.  
  
She watched as the false prince glanced towards the shining steel and then froze. His eyes wide as they made contact with Luna’s. “What is it shepherd? Did you see something?” She teased, causing his jaw to fall and his grip on Snow’s arm to tighten.  
  
Before she could antagonize him further Hook took this moment to rush towards her body. Making a swift step to the left and using the blade in her right hand to block the blow from the dagger he still held, her focus was brought back to the filthy pirate and his attempt to steal her love’s life.  
  
“Is that the best you have pirate, charging into a situation like an angry child?” She watched as he turned towards her again. As much as she would love to drag out his death, she knew Regina would need help healing Red, the wounds were extensive and healing is the hardest magic to maintain.  
  
As he came towards her again she swung the blade towards his body, only to have his hook redirect the direction into one of the diner tables. Hitting the wood with a solid thud, the blade sticking into the table leaving her without a weapon. Assuming he had the upper hand he swung with the dagger, but before he could make contact a quick hand had his wrist twisting at an ungodly position loosening his grip on the dagger before it slid to the floor with a clatter.  
  
Luna kicked the dagger away from them and then took a moment to twist her body in order to kick the back of Hook’s knees. He stumbled but refused to go down so she grabbed the nearest thing to aid in her endeavor. A solid chair was lifted and brought down against his head and shoulders. The force of it causing two of the legs to splinter while sending him down to the floor. Moving around the now kneeling man she yanked her blade free of the table and came to a stop in front of him.  
  
“The fact that I am going to kill you quickly is a mercy you did not give to her, you tried to take her life and for that I will have yours.” Before her could move or voice protest her blade began to pierce the flesh of his chest. Before it was able to go deep enough his hand and hook latched on to the black blade in an effort to stop its path.  
  
Taking a step back Luna looked at the sight, her blade being held in position as a last ditch effort to save a life that isn’t worth saving. Looking the man in the eye she quickly lifted her leg and smashed the bottom of her shoe into the steel handle of her blade, forcing it through bone and flesh until it pierced through the other side of his body. The blood began to drip from the tip of the blade leaving a small puddle behind him, before his body tumbled to the right and onto the floor.


End file.
